gumatasfandomcom-20200214-history
Illegal uploading on Youtube by United States local television
The Uploading controversies involving Twenty three TV stations in Eleven Markets, and the uploaded videos from Jacky9br's, KLMO Channel 7, NewsActive3, The ID Junkie and Santa Fee occurred on 26 December 2018. These stations are suspended by the Federal Communications Commision (except Fox and CBS affiliates in California). Television markets Bangor, Maine Bangor is a City of the State of Maine and the county seat of Penobscot County, known as the "The Queen City of the East" and the 166th Television market in America (144th without the The ID Junkie's feature market), the market is featured on the Jacky9br's Youtube channel on 27 December 2018. * WABI Channel 5 is a CBS affiliate there, owned by Gray Television, it was first aired on 25 January 1953, the Two videos are featured a Nightcast Bulletin (or 11:00 pm newscast) on 28 and 29 February 1996 with "Melodie Whitney" of "Stockton Springs", A front-seat passenger interviewed by a Reporter as the Thumbnail the videos runs at Forty seven minutes and Two seconds, then an ID-Promo-Newsbreak montage from 1994-1996 featuring a lady Newsreader in the Studios reading the News and a logo on the right, this video runs at Three hundred and Forty six seconds. * WLBZ Channel 2 is a NBC affiliate, owned by Tegna, Inc., it was first aired on 12 September 1954, also features a 1998 aircheck with a image of Donna Gormley and Storm Center logo and Caption "Live Donna Gormley Bangor", "Crono" and "SHELTERS" runs a 859 seconds, then a Midday News bulletin with a Male Newsreader named Rob Caldwell (still with WLBZ) and a Image of a Man sings while playing on a Guitar with a captioned "Grand Finale" in the thumbnail and has Twenty three minutes and Thirty two seconds for the video., also a ID montage featured a Man in the office from 1994-2002 runs at Twenty nine minutes and Eight seconds. * WVII Channel 7 is an ABC affiliate, owned by Rockfleet Broadcasting (formerly Seaway Communications) and under the "Eyewitness News" moniker, it was first aired on 15 October 1965, the first video was on Thanksgiving (26 November 1992) with "First News" with a Woman interviewed on a Thumbnail, then crossover to the 6:00 pm Report, the video runs at Twenty four minutes and Twenty four seconds, while the Noon Bulletin in 1995 runs at 125 seconds features a lady anchor named Lisa Horwitz reads the News with Four Firemen and a fire on the image on the right with a Captioned "Fire" on the On-screen display, the third one was an ID-Promo-Newsbreak montage from 1992 to 1999 and again in 2017 features a Brunette lady in a Business suit, this video runs at Twenty eight minutes and Thirty eight seconds. * Maine Public Television are the Television affiliates of Public Broadcasting Service with a Colored bar, a logo and a Five stations in the thumbnail the video is run at Two hundred and Two seconds. The Market will be merged with Portland-Augusta TV market by the Federal Communications Commision on 1 January 2019 with WABI is with WGME, WLBZ merged with it's sister station WCSH and WVII joins Hearst's WMTW. Honolulu, Hawaii Honolulu is a Capital city of Hawaii, known as "Crossroads of the Pacific" and "Town" and the 69th Television market in America (61st without the The ID Junkie's feature markets), the market is featured on the Nestleh's Youtube channel onwards (The Channel icon is a Former logo of WTSP.) * KHON Channel 2 is a Fox affiliate (formerly NBC) owned by Nexstar Media Group, it was first aired on 15 December 1952, it was uploaded on 26 December, it features a Female news anchor welcomes viewers of KHON, this video runs at Eight hundred and Twenty six seconds. * KGMB Channel 5 (formerly Channel 9) is a CBS affiliate owned by Raycom Media and sell to Gray Television and sister station to KHNL and KFVE, it was first aired on 1 December 1952, it was uploaded on 28 December, it features Former Newsreader Stacy Loe, this video runs at Five hundred and Fifty four seconds. * KITV Channel 4 is an ABC affiliate owned by SJL/Lilly Broadcasting, it was first aired on 16 April 1954, it was uploaded on 30 December, it features Meteorologist Dan Cooke, this video runs at Fourteen minutes and Fifty three seconds, it uploaded again, this time from the Santa Fee's Youtube Channel on 31 December 2018 when a Male anchor without a Necktie reads the News, this video runs at One minute. * KHNL Channel 13 (Cable channel 8) is a NBC affiliate owned by Raycom and sell to Gray TV and sister station to KGMB and KFVE, it was first aired on 4 July 1962, There will be uploaded in the later days. By 1 January 2019, Hawaii becomes the Second U.S. State after Utah to leave the TV market. El Dorado-Monroe (Arklamiss) The North Louisiana and South Arkansas TV market are the 137th Television market in America (127th without the The ID Junkie's feature market), Composed of Monroe, Louisiana and El Dorado, Arkansas, the market is featured on the Jacky9br's Youtube channel on 28 December 2018. * KARD Channel 14 is a Fox affiliate (formerly ABC affiliate) owned by Nexstar and sister station to KTVE, it was first aired on 6 October 1974, The ID montage from 1989-2018 features a White Male anchor and Black Female anchor in the Blue dress with a Logo and caption "Your Morning News" and "Weekdays 7-8 AM" the videos runs at Thirty six minutes and Twenty four seconds. * Channel 11 (composed of KAQY, KNOE 8.2, KMLU, ABC11 and MeTV Monroe) are owned by Legacy Broadcasting, it was first aired on 10 December 1998, The ID montage from 1998-2018 features Singer and American Idol judge Katy Perry in Black long sleeve dress, greet viewers of Channel 11 with a logo of KAQY, A Black printed, without oval, American Idol logo and captions "Sundays and Mondays, 7:00-9:00 pm" it runs at Six hundred and Fifty six seconds. * KTVE Channel 10 is a NBC affiliate owned by Nexstar and sister station to KARD, it was first aired on 3 December 1955, The ID montage from 1987-2017 with a time of Thirty minutes and Six seconds featured a lady in Floral dress with a Region 10 News logo, Several TV screens, Picture frames and a plants in the Background as a Thumbnail, KTVE and KXAN aired a KXAS and Nexstar's New Year's eve party as the final program before off the air forever. * KNOE Channel 8 is a CBS affiliate owned by Gray Television, it was first aired on 27 September 1953, The ID montage from 1985-2018 feature a Man on a TV screen, This video runs at Fifty two minutes and Twenty seven seconds, the only uploaded for jacky9br in that market on 29 December 2018. After the controversies occurred by Jacky9br, by 1 January 2019, the Market is merged with Shreveport, Louisiana by the FCC. Jackson, Mississippi Jackson is a Largest city and Capital of Mississippi and one of two county seats of Hinds County, is the 94th Television market in America (83rd without the The ID Junkie's feature market), the market is featured on the Jacky9br's Youtube channel on 29 December 2018, the place is mention by Bruno Mars in Mark Ronson's song "Uptown Funk". Mississippi will becomes the fifth state in the United States without a Television market in the State Capital (after Hawaii's Honolulu, Ohio's Columbus, Utah's Salt Lake City and Virginia's Richmond), The Capital of Texas, Austin has moved from KXAN 36 to KBVO 14 after the Newsactive3's "Diabetes Drug" scandal. * WAPT Channel 16 is an ABC affiliate owned by Hearst Television, it was first aired on 3 October 1970, The ID montage from 1986-2018 featured a Game show contestant named "Constance" insane, The video runs at Forty two minutes and Eighteen seconds. * WLBT Channel 3 (a.k.a. "On Your Side" and "The Spirit of Mississippi") is a NBC affiliate owned by Raycom and sell to Gray, it was first aired on 10 December 1953, The ID montage from 1985-2018, and it's features News anchor Maggie Wade and a Caption "WLBT WLBT-DT Jackson, MS" and a logo, The video runs at Forty one minutes and Thirty six seconds. * Mississippi ETV and Mississippi Public Broadcaster are the Television affiliates of PBS The ID montage from 1985, 1987, 1993-1994, 2015-2018 featured a Black Female moderator or Singer in sparkling dress interviews an audience or Singing with a All-White orchestra, The video runs at Fifteen minutes and Sixteen seconds. * WDBD Channel 40 is a Fox affiliate owned by Raycom and sell to Gray and a sister station to WLBT, it was first aired on 30 November 1984, The ID montage from 1999-2018 featured Morning newsreader Wilson Stribling, The logo and captions "One Hour Earlier" and "Weekday Mornings", The video runs at Seventeen minutes and Forty one seconds. * WJTV Channel 12 is a CBS affiliate owned by Nexstar, it was first aired on 20 January 1953, The ID montage from 1981-2017 features Linda Rush (who was fired in 1989) and Captioned by her Name and "WJTV NewsCenter 12", The video runs at Fifty three minutes and Sixteen seconds. Mississippi's Meridian will merged Jackson on 1 January 2019, MyNetworkTV's affiliate (and surviving TV station in Jackson) WLOO-TV Channel 35 will become the NBC affiliate with MNTV moved to DT2 subchannel after former sister stations WLBT and WDBD are sign-off. Los Angeles * KTLA Channel 5 is a The CW affiliated station in Los Angeles, California, owned by Tribune Broadcasting which sell it to Nexstar, it was first aired on 22 January 1947, on 28 December on the KLMO Channel 7's Youtube Channel, there are Two videos, the first was anchored by Rick Chambers at 10:00 pm and featuring Chris Burrous on screen who was died Unconscious, Burrous is a Morning News reader of this station, then Chambers' fellow colleague Cher Calvin and Micah Ohlman anchored the 11:00 pm bulletin, These videos clocked at both Fifty four and Ninety two seconds respectively. CBS sister station KCAL moved the CW affiliation and became Owned and Operated on 1 January 2019. * KCBS Channel 2 is a CBS owned and operated station in Los Angeles California, on KLMO's channel last 31 December that The video with a Black lady sitting with her fellow black elderly in the thumbnail and runs at One hundred and Three seconds. Unusually the station could be merged with the sister Station KCAL with the CW as the Second subchannel. * KTTV Channel 11 is a Fox owned and operated station in Los Angeles California, on KLMO's channel last 31 December that The video with a Two anchors with a lady reading the news with a "Cold Weather" on screen and runs at Eighty seconds. Bay Area KTVU (Channel 2) is the Fox owned and operated affiliate in San Francisco, California, on KLMO's channel last 31 December the station had a NFL logo as a Thumbnail, the video runs at One hundred and Thirty six seconds. KPIX (Channel 5) is the CBS owned and operated affiliate in San Francisco, California ,on KLMO's channel last 31 December the station has a NFL logo as a Thumbnail, the video runs at Seventy seven seconds, Also a Video from KPIX 6:00 bulletin Anchored by Brian Hackney and Andrea Nakano (instead of usual Juliette Goodrich), the video runs at Fifty seven seconds. It was undecided the moved to KICU and KBCW or merged with KTTV and KCBS. Local Television stations WHIZ/Zanesville WHIZ Channel 18 is a NBC affiliated station in Zanesville, Ohio and owned by a certain Southeastern Ohio Broadcasting System, Inc., it was first aired on 23 May 1953, the only video from jacky9br that owned by the both market and station, this video runs at Two hundred and Forty five seconds with a lady named Joyce Peterson reads the news with a Cardinal flowers and a logo of "WHIZ-TV Reports" (The T resembles either a Sword or a Christ cross) and a captioned "Brought to you by: Zanesville Fabricators" on the lower thirds. To avoid signal with WDTN, WHIZ is off the air by the FCC at Midnight of 1 January 2019. WBTW WBTW Channel 13 is a CBS affiliated station in the Florence, Myrtle Beach and the PeeDee regions of South Carolina, Owned by Nexstar and formerly owned by Media General and it's call sign means "Best of Two Worlds"., it was first aired on 18 October 1954, on 26 December on the TheIDJunkie's Youtube Channel that this station is uploaded because of didn't uploaded that channel in that market (The News openers of WPDE and WMBF are in that Channel.), the thumbnail features A female News reader introduced to the audience with the "Remembering 9/11/2001: 10 years later" on the TV Screen and "Remembering 9/11" and the logo on the lower thirds, the video features some videos from 2001 but the openers from the Eighties and the Nineties as well as Nexstar CBS News package are not in this video was a length of Six-hundred and Thirty-two minutes. With WBTW is Gone, CBS will be showing either WBTV 3 Charlotte, WLTX 19 Colombia or WCSC 5 Charleston starting 1 January 2019. KXAN KXAN Channel 36 is a NBC affiliated TV station in Austin, Texas also owned by Nexstar, but formerly owned by LIN Media, it was first aired on 12 February 1965, on 29 December 2018 on the NewsActive3's Youtube Channel featured a 6:00 pm Newscast under the moniker "News 36" aired on Friday, 12 April 1996, the thumbnail also features A Blonde female News reader named Sally Holliday Reading the news with the "Diabetes Drug" and the images of "Vitruvian Man" and The "Caduceus" in the On-screen display, the video is timed at Thirty minutes and One second. The video's Theme song is "First News" by Frank Gari (also the theme song of GMA Network News at the time) and was voiceover by Charlie Van Dyke, this video was also certainly uploaded by Dontryl Alexander on 16 September 2013. With a KXAS New Year's eve party telecast as the final program. KXAN signs off at the end of the Telecast and moved to KBVO 14 also owned by Nexstar. KCTV/KSMO KCTV (Channel 5) and KSMO (Channel 62) are the Kansas City, Missouri affiliates of CBS and MyNetworkTV, owned by Meredith Corporation, both channels are first aired on 27 September 1953 and 12 September 1983 respectively, on 31 December 2018 on the KLMO Channel 7's Youtube Channel featuring a 7:00 news bulletin with a Blonde Anchorwoman reads the news with the videos of Kansas City Chiefs playing against the Los Angeles Raiders with the Chiefs logo, and Captions "Chiefs Rocks the Raiders" and "Home of the Chiefs", This video runs at just Thirty six seconds. Also a video with the KCTV alone features a Girl fan of Chiefs with a lower third caption "Third Time's a Charm" and "Home of the Chiefs" again and runs at Ninety four seconds. WLTZ WLTZ Channel 38 is the NBC affiliate in Columbus, Georgia, owned by SagamoreHill Broadcasting, it was first aired on 29 October 1970, on 31 December 2018 on the Santa Fee's Youtube Channel there are Two videos, the first was the Talent rejoin with Miller Robson, a Morning Meteorologist and runs at Forty eight seconds, while the second is a First News Today opener with a Bald male newsreader, this video runs at Forty six seconds. Columbus, Georgia to move to WJCN-LD channel 33 or WWCG-LP Channel 11, or maybe a default station from Albany's WALB Channel 10 or WSFA Channel 12 in Montgomery KHOU KHOU Channel 11 is a CBS affiliate in Houston, Texas, and it's owned by Tegna, it was first aired on 23 March 1953, on 31 December 2018 on the Newsactive3's Youtube Channel, featured a 10:00 pm Newscast aired on Wednesday, 8 March 1989, the thumbnail also features A female Meteorologist or Sports anchor looks like Nora Aunor reads a news, the video is timed at Twenty eight minutes and Forty seven seconds. WTSP WTSP Channel 10 is a CBS affiliated station in Tampa Bay-St. Petersburg, and owned by Tegna., This former logo is a Profile picture of Nestleh's Youtube Channel. Category:Controversies and Scandals